Concourse
Concourse is one of the main rooms of Eastern SkyTown on planet Elysia. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description Concourse is a circular room that connects to many different rooms in Eastern SkyTown. This room is important because it contains the Second Bomb Component, locked in place by three clamps around the top of the room. Each has four wires which must be disengaged simultaneously to remove the clamp. The room has four levels: balcony, Bomb walkway, ground floor and the lower level. Ground floor and bomb walkway The Bomb part itself rests at the top of the room, and acts as the ceiling. It sits just beneath the hangar doors which can be opened to remove it. The bomb piece projects a shifting field of glowing nuclear energy around wires that seal it to the middle of a platform diectly beneath. This energy is extremely damaging to the touch. The component's platform is the central part of the room, and has three walkways connecting to the edges of the room. This platform contains an elevator under it leading to a lower section of the Concourse. The component platform also has a metal tunnel leading from its back and into the far wall of the Concourse, on the floor level. This tunnel is inpenatrable from the outside. As the Space Pirates have a hold over this part of SkyTown, they are the only ones who can access this part of the room, and only from inside. This tunnel remains locked after their presence has diminished. The curving hallway on the ground floor can be blocked by retractable doors. These ornate walls can slam shut as a security measure, but are extremely fragile due to age. The hallway has an elevator at its end that will take users up to the bomb walkway. Upper level A high balcony area is present around the top of the room. It can be accessed via Concourse Access B. Here is an enclosed part of the upper room with a retractable wall to the right and to the left, a small tunnel leading to a booth with open window facing one of the Bomb component clamps. This booth also contains a Missile Expansion. The retractable wall is locked in place by locking mechanisms. Behind the wall is an elevator that leads down to the main walkway with the bomb component. in the lower hallway.]] Lower level The lower level consists of a corridor with the elevator leading to the ground level in its centre. Two Circuit boards at each end of the corridor power this elevator, and wires trail along the floor that connect to it. There is little else on this level save two Doors linking to other rooms. Inhabitants *Aeromine (once) *Pirate Militia *Armored Pirate Troopers *3 Remorse-Class Turrets Connecting rooms *Concourse Access A (via Blue Door) *Concourse Access B (via Blue Door) *Concourse Ventilation (via Blue Door) *Piston Hall (via Blue Door) *Maintenance Shaft CC (via Orange Door) Items ;Second Bomb Component ;Missile Expansion : Lies at the top of the room in a booth facing one of the Bomb's clamps. It can be got to via Concourse Access B. Scans ;Security door :"Security door appears to have weakened with age. Heavy weapon fire could probably destroy it." ;Circuit board :"Lift control systems have sustained damage. Repairs necessary to restore lift." ;Elevator lock :"Elevator lock is controlled by connected targets. Hit all targets at once to restore elevator power." ;Elevator cables :"These cables are flowing with energy and supply power to the nearby elevator system." ;Second Bomb Component :"Theronian containment unit. Nuclear substances present. Handle with extreme caution." ;Locking mechanisms :"Locking mechanisms activated. A simultaneous blast to all targets is required to disengage locks." ;Elevator (offline) :"Elevator is currently inactive. Power must be restored to resume normal operations." ;Locked elevator (lower floor) :"Lift is locked in position. Disable lock mechanism on top floor to restore functionality." Trivia *This room was modelled by Ilya Nazarov. *This room is the location of the Armored Pirate in the original version of Corruption. *When Samus chases the Armored Pirate Trooper up to the second floor, if she shoots at it right after it had jumped up the elevator, it will run into the gate and stop moving completely. Also, the Pirate will face and aim its weapon at Samus, but won't fire at her. Gallery Concourse hallway door.jpg|One of the shutters blocking the hallway. Concourse Upper level.jpg|A window overlooking the room at the upper level. Pirate_Trooper_Concourse_Armored.jpg|Samus battles an Armored Pirate Trooper in the Concourse. Category:Rooms Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Theronian Bomb part rooms Category:Ilya Nazarov